Rescue
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Toboe gets in to trouble and it's up to Tsume to save him. TsumeToboe. ShonenAi.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: This is my first Wolf's Rain story. I hope you all enjoy it.

Toboe dropped to the ground, trying to ignore the burning pain in his feet. He had long ago lost track of how long they had been traveling, the days and night blurring together. The only memories of the days were the endless miles of barren plains, interrupted periodically by the ruins of cities. The nights they slept piled together, furred bodies providing heat.

He leaned back against on of the massive boulders they were using as shelter, wondering why he had followed the other wolves from the city. When he first joined up with Kiba and Hige on the border of the city, the search for Paradise had seemed like a great adventure. Now he wasn't so sure.

The young wolf had come to ignore the hunger. Basking in the moonlight as Kiba had said, though fresh meat would have been better. He couldn't really complain about the company either. Kiba and Hige were both kind enough, though there were times when Kiba was slightly cold. Even Tsume had become more social, but those instances were far and few between.

A slight scuffing sound reached his ears and he looked up to find Kiba and Hige standing on the edge of the boulder field, talking quietly. Tsume was sitting on a boulder, staring in the direction of the rapidly sinking sun.

"Toboe."

The sienna haired teen shifted, moving a rock that was digging into the back of his leg. "Yeah?"

Hige adjusted the hood of his sweatshirt. "Kiba and I are going to see if we can find something to eat. Do you want to come?"

Toboe shifted again, finding another rock. "No. I'm so tired that I'm not hungry."

The older wolf shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't aggravate Tsume. You wouldn't want him to kill you."

Kiba, hearing Hige's comment turned, blue eyes fixed on Tsume. The tall, white haired man was glaring at Hige, golden eyes burning with anger.

As soon as Kiba and Hige were out of hearing range Toboe changed and curled up, tail over his nose. He had almost reached the darkness of sleep when a sharp, chill wind sprang up, cutting easily through his thick coat.

He curled up further, debating whether or not it was worth it to move to the other side of the rock. With a tired sigh he started to get up, eyes partially closed. When a warm hand landed on his back and applied gentle pressure he collapsed back down, too tired to care.

A warm body curled around him and he instinctively moved as close to Tsume as possible, not caring what the older wolf would take the action to mean. Seconds later he was asleep.

-----

Kiba stopped walking; ignoring Hige's muttered 'what the hell." Hige looked over the other wolf's shoulder, wondering what had caused his friend to stop so suddenly. The scene that greeted him nearly caused his heart to stop beating.

Toboe was curled against Tsume, so deeply asleep that he wasn't aware of his companions arrival. Tsume was relaxed, his breathing deep and easy, an unusual occurrence for the large wolf.

Hige was about to speak when he found Kiba's hand over his mouth, the white wolf's blue eyes burning in the moonlight. "You are not to tease or say anything about this tomorrow. Understood?"

The dun wolf nodded and Kiba removed his hand casting one last glance at their sleeping pack mates. He shifted and sprawled out next to one of the boulders. Within seconds Hige curled up with him, back to back and they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Paradise.

-----

Toboe rolled over, wanting nothing more then to be allowed to sleep. However, it seemed that more sleep was out of the question. Someone was gently prodding him in the ribs. "Toboe, wake up." The young wolf rolled over again, searching for the warmth that Tsume had provided last night. That to was being denied.

With a slight whimper he got to his feet and stretched, squinting in the early morning light. He shifted to human and looked around, wondering where Tsume had gotten off to. It was obvious that the older wolf hadn't been gone very long. Toboe would have woken.

Hige tugged at the younger wolf's hair. "Let's go. Kiba wants to get at least halfway to the next city tonight."

Toboe smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt. "How do you know there's a city nearby?"

The dun colored wolf smiled. "Heard it from a bird. And it's a big one. I can already smell it."

Kiba glanced back at the other two wolves, as stoic as ever. "I will not hesitate to leave you behind."

Hige grinned. "You know you wouldn't leave us. You love us too much."

The white wolf smiled blue eyes soft. "True."

Tsume appeared from behind on of the boulders, as coolly confident as ever. He stretched, black coat riding up to expose even more skin. Toboe licked his suddenly dry lips, eyes focused on Tsume. He whimpered. No wolf had any right to look that utterly desirable and sexy.

Tsume seemed to glow in the sunlight, looking like a fallen angel. The leather and the fact it looked like his pants were going to fall off at any moment didn't help either. More then anything Toboe wanted the grey wolf to seem him as someone he could trust. Maybe even as a potential mate.

A sharp jab in his ribs snapped him out of his daze and he glance over to find Hige looking at him with one raised eyebrow. The dun wolf smiled, amethyst eyes sparkling. "Have fun." His smile widened when the younger wolf shifted to hide the blush that was spreading across his face.

Hige's smile faltered when he glanced over to where Kiba was standing. The wolf's golden eyes were slightly disappointed. He knew that Kiba had seen and heard everything. With his tail drooping he slunk over to Kiba, ignoring Toboe who was at his side, not understanding the older wolf's sudden depression.

The dun wolf looked up at the white wolf. Kiba was looking out over the tundra. Hige knew that when they stopped for the night Kiba was going to have a few choice words with him. He looked at the ground and lifted his foot, nosing the rock that had been digging into the soft flesh between the pads of his feet.

When he looked back up Tsume, Toboe and Kiba were already clear of the boulder field. He yelped and started running, not wanting to be left behind.

-----

Toboe sat near the entrance to the cave, legs drawn up to his chest. It had started raining twenty minutes ago and on a mutual decision they had stopped for the night. The rain had caused the plains to become a giant mudflat, draining their stamina.

Finding the cave had been sheer dumb luck. The plains seemed to stretch on indefinitely. It had started to sprinkle when they had first spotted what appeared to be a tall pillar rising into the sky. They had kept their eyes on the sky, watching the black thunderheads roll in with astonishing speed.

The last ten minutes of their run had been spent in the pouring rain, the mud dragging at their legs. The cave had been at the base of the pillar at the top of a small rise. Tsume had gone to the back of the cave, white hair barely visible in the darkness.

Kiba glanced at the entrance of the cave where the tips of Toboe boots were barely visible. He and Hige were standing underneath an outcropping of rocks, safe from the pouring ran. "You need to talk to Toboe."

Hige adjusted his collar, looking at his friend. "Dare I ask why?"

Blue eyes twinkled, a small smile twisting his lips. "I need you to find the depth of Toboe's feelings for Tsume."

Hige's eyes widened in shock. "You're going to push them together!"

The white wolf nodded. "I am. They can support each other in a way that we can't. Toboe can give Tsume all the love he needs while Tsume can and will protect Toboe with his life."

Hige jammed his hands in the pockets of his sweater. "How do you know that Tsume cares about Toboe? You've seen how he acts towards him."

Kiba's smile widened fractionally. "He proved last night that he cares more then he's willing to admit to himself or others."

The dun wolf shrugged. "I still think you're taking a risk. How do you know that last night wasn't just a slip up on his part?"

Kiba looked out over the plains, the rain causing the world to look silver. "I know because Tsume is emotionally strong. His emotions only surface at the ends of the spectrum. He neither likes nor dislikes. Love and hate are the only emotions he allows.

Hige shrugged. "Okay. How do you explain why he hasn't killed us yet? He hates us."

Blue eyes turned to the other wolf. "He tolerates us because of Toboe. And a small amount of respect. For me at least." The white wolf ignored his friend's fish impression. "Go talk to him. I'll deal with Tsume later tonight. Just make sure he doesn't hear you."

The dun wolf watched as Kiba shifted and melted into the rain. With a sigh he pulled his hood up and dashed to the cave.

Toboe moved over slightly as Hige came back into the cave and sat down next to him. The only sounds were those of the falling rain and of their breathing. Hige flanked at the younger wolf, steeling himself to ask the question. This was the last thing he had imagined he would ever have to ask Toboe.

"Toboe?"

The brown wolf picked up a rock and tossed it out of the cave, citrine eyes following it's arc. "Yes?"

Hige fingered his collar and took a deep breath. He glanced over his shoulder, barely able to make Tsume out in the darkness. The tall wolf wasn't asleep. He was always the last to fall asleep and the last to waken.

"How much do you care for Tsume?"

Toboe looked up, a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks and nose. He started playing with his bracelets, his voice so low the dun wolf could barely hear him. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

The older wolf shrugged. "No, but if you do I'm not going to make fun of you."

Toboe nodded and brushed his hair back, bracelets clinking softly. "I do. That's one of the reasons the hunter nearly got me. Seeing another wolf was only part of it. Tsume was absolutely beautiful and his presence was so stunning that I could barely breathe let alone escape."

Hige inclined his head slightly. It was the first time he had heard all the detail of Toboe and Tsume's meeting. "Is that all?"

The brown wolf shook his head. "No, but nothing else is important."

The dun wolf rearranged his hood. "Have you ever considered telling him?"

Toboe stretched out, golden eyes closed. "I have, but you've seen the way he acts towards me." He curled up and seconds later was asleep.

Hige cast a last look at Tsume before shifting. As far as he was concerned his part in getting Tsume and Toboe together was done. He liked living.

-----

Tsume looked up, citrine eyes showing no emotion. Kiba had been standing at the entrance of cave, staring at him for the past five minutes. "What?" The white wolf's only answer was a slight crook of his finger, a silent command.

The tall wolf got to his feet and stepped over Toboe, not sure why should care what Kiba had to stay. However, something about the other wolf's blue eyes was so compelling that he found it nearly impossible to break away.

They walked down the hill in silence, the quarter moon bright overhead. "Why do you treat him like that?"

The grey wolf arched an eyebrow, wondering why Kiba was suddenly so interested in the way he treated Toboe. He folded his arms across his chest, eyes focused in the distance. "Because I don't want him following me and I don't need his pity."

The white wolf spun around, blue eyes burning with emotion. "If you actually looked and paid attention to him you would see that its not pity! It's love! The only way Toboe is going to survive this journey is if he has some to care for him and protect him. You proved last night that you care. You wouldn't have done that for Hige or I."

Kiba walked past the other wolf, leaving Tsume alone with his thoughts. He looked back only once. Tsume was barely visible on the plains, his hair a light spot in the darkness.

-----

Toboe moved back from Hige, still half asleep. The dun wolf was a restless sleeper. He shifted back further, not wanting to get kicked again. Warmth surrounded him and he tiredly glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening shock. Tsume was stretched out only inches away. He curled against the bigger wolf, tail over his nose.

Deep in his heart he hoped the morning would not come. With the light Tsume would once again become his normal, uncaring self. The brown wolf shifted closer, grinning when Tsume curled around him.

-----

Hige stepped past Kiba, intent on waking the other two wolves so they could leave. He wanted to get to the city. The white wolf rested a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Don't. Let Tsume." The grey wolf got to his feet, shooting the other wolves an angry look. Kiba smiled slightly and turned away, forcing Hige with him.

Tsume gently shook the younger wolf. It wouldn't hurt to try to be nicer to Toboe. Maybe if he had been nicer to the boy from the gang. He might not have… He shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts.

"Toboe, wake up." The brown wolf moved into his touch, only awake. Tsume sighed frustration. "I won't hesitate to leave you."

Toboe instantly came awake, golden eyes panicked. "You wouldn't!"

Tsume smirked and started to get to his feet. "Try me." Toboe's lower lip stuck out, slightly quivering. The grey wolf sighed to himself. He gently pushed some of the younger wolf's hair back. "I promise I won't leave you."

The brown wolf scrambled to his feet, golden eyes shining with happiness. He reached out to Tsume before dropping his hand to his side as though he was remembering they weren't alone.

Tsume got to his feet and quickly glanced over his shoulder. Neither Kiba nor Hige were in sight be he had no doubt they weren't far off. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Toboe's temple. "That promise will hold for as long as I am."

The smaller wolf smiled shyly before flinging himself at Tsume. He nuzzled the scar on the older wolf's chest and hugged him close. A sigh of pleasure slipped from his throat when Tsume kissed the crown of his head.

Toboe whimpered when he felt Tsume begin to pull away. He tightened his grip, ignoring the growl he felt rumbling in the older wolf's lean body. Strong fingers closed around his wrists and gently pried his arms free. "Not now."

The small wolf nodded and pulled back. "I understand."

When they exited the cave Hige and Kiba were stretched out on the ground dozing. Kiba got to his feet and started off to the still blurry city. The other three wolves fell in behind him.

-----

The city was teeming with people. Toboe moved closer to Tsume, slight tremor wracking his body. After being alone with the three wolves for so long the smells and sounds of the city were overwhelming.

Hige took a deep breath, amethyst eyes sparkling. "What a beautiful scent."

Toboe skittered closer to the road, unable to take his eyes off the dead cat at the mouth of an alley. "I don't like it here."

Tsume looked around, golden eyes sweeping over the mass of humanity that surrounded them. "You're not alone. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Hige glared at the tall wolf. "Well, get used to it. We're going to be here for awhile."

The white haired wolf smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "Since when have you been the leader?"

The dun wolf opened his mouth to retort before deciding that he didn't want to risk a fight with the larger wolf.

Kiba smiled, finally ready to step in. "We will be staying here, but only until we're rested. Two or three days at the most."

Toboe toyed with his bracelets. "Where are we going to stay?"

Hige tapped his nose and grinned. "Don't worry about it Runt. I've got it covered." The dun wolf led his companions down several narrow passages. "See, the perfect place to stay." He slipped between the window and the sill, although at first it didn't look like he was going to make it.

The basement was clean and in good repair. The wolves' noses told them that it hadn't been used in quite awhile. Tsume snorted in disgust. "This is lovely but I've spent enough time with you three. I'll be back later." The tall wolf slipped out the window without a backwards glance.

Toboe glanced at his companions before scrambling out the window.

Hige sank to the floor. "Are you sure its okay to let Runt leave like that?"

Kiba nodded before shifting and curling in one corner of the room before sleep overtook him. The dun wolf stared at the other wolf for several seconds before he too changed and fell asleep, hoping to dream of chasing rabbits.

-----

Toboe darted into an alley, following Tsume's scent. The alley ended at a wall ten feet away and there was no sign of the grey wolf. He was about to jump when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. The brown wolf spun around with a yelp, golden eyes widening in shock.

A ragged looking man was standing behind him, a hat pulled down to hide his face. "Are you lost?"

The young wolf slipped from underneath the man's hand, heart beating wildly. "No. I'm looking for my friend."

The man smiled. "Well, I'm sorry I can't help you there." He took a step forward, reaching for the wolf."

Toboe darted backwards, only to slam into someone. He turned around, Tsume's name dying on his lips. The man behind him was not the wolf. The man leered down at the small wolf before knocking him unconscious with a piece of wood.

-----

Hige rolled away from the person that was poking him in the ribs. When he felt teeth snap near his ear he jumped to his feet, eyes going to Tsume who was standing over him. "Where's Toboe?"

The dun wolf jammed his hands in his pockets. "He followed you. Are you telling me you never saw him?"

Tsume took a step forward, getting perverse pleasure out of the way the other wolf shrank back. "Of course I didn't see him. I can't believe you let him out alone." He crossed back to the window and was about to slip out when Hige spoke.

"Where are you going?"

The large wolf smiled, his citrine eyes glowing with a feral light. "To find him. And don't follow. You'll only slow me down and get in the way." He slipped out of the window like an avenging Angel.

Kiba stood and stretched, a faint barely there smile on his lips. Hige simply rolled his eyes. "Let's go find some food."

The white wolf nodded and they too left the basement.

-----

Tsume followed Toboe's scent back to the alley where he had taken to the rooftops. A slight coppery scent reached him and he swiftly dropped to one knee, fingers going to a small dark spot on the ground. They came away wet and he growled the sound rumbling from the depths of his chest.

He shifted back to his natural form, nose to the ground as he searched for the scent of the people who had taken Toboe. After several seconds he found the scent. There had been two of them and they both smelled of stale sweat, alcohol and sex. A second growl spilled from his throat as he changed back to his other form.

It would have been easier to track the two men as a wolf but it would have drawn too much attention. While he doubted there was another crazed hunter here it was better to avoid revealing his true form.

The grey wolf left the alley and started down the street, following the scent of the two men as he planned his revenge.

-----

Toboe slowly came awake, groaning at the sharp pain that was radiating from the back of his head. He gently slid a hand into his hair and ran soft fingers over the large bump on his head. When he pulled his hand back a small drop of blood was smeared on the pad of his finger. He glanced around the room, golden eyes barely open.

The room wasn't very big and the clutter made it seem even smaller. He was in one corner of the room on a semi-clean mattress. A chair was across the room with shelves above it and a dilapidated dresser was in front of a boarded up window. The only light in the room was from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling

The door to the room opened and the man with the hat stepped in, a wad of dark fabric in one hand. He tossed the fabric at the wolf. "Put those on. And if you don't, I'll be your first and I can promise I won't be gentle."

Once the door was closed Toboe picked up the fabric and shook it out, horrified to see that it was actually a pair of leather pants almost identical to Tsume's, other then the fact the pants in front of him were ripped in places. With a soft sigh the young wolf quickly stripped and slid into the pants. If he'd learned anything over the years it was that it was best to listen to anyone who made threats.

The teen leaned against the wall, knees drawn to his chest. His eyes drifted shut and he let his mind wander to Paradise and the other wolves. A slight smile twisted his lips when he thought of Tsume and the promise he had made.

That was what he had been searching for. Someone to care for him and make him feel wanted. And oddly enough Tsume was that person.

"Stand up boy."

Toboe jerked his head up, eyes widening in shock. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the man return. He shot to his feet, feeling like he was in a zoo at the way the man was staring at him.

The man nodded to himself, leering at the wolf. "You'll make me good money. No one gets you but the people that can pay top money. And you're so pretty that even the men will be willing to play with you. Now behave. I'm going to go find your first client." He picked up Toboe's clothes and folded it before putting it up on the top shelf.

Toboe shifted as soon as the man left. He felt exposed in just the pants. Not to mention he liked being in his natural form and felt safer. With a soft sigh he rested his head on his crossed legs and let his eyes drift shut with perked ears so he could hear if and when his captor came back.

-----

Tsume looked down on the building across the street, golden eyes fixed on the two men guarding the door of the brothel. He'd gone around the building to see if there were any other entrances. The front was the only way in and nothing was going to stop him from getting into the building.

He dropped into the alley and sauntered across the street, a slight smirk on his lips. The two guards simply nodded as he entered the building. Once inside he paused, all of his senses searching for Toboe. Catching a faint hint of the brown wolf's scent he started towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

Halfway up the stairs he was stopped by the sound of two men talking. "He's worth every bit you pay. He's got smooth pale skin and he's small and perfect. You'll love him."

The grey wolf drew his knife, a growl rumbling in his chest. The two humans would pay dearly for speaking about the young wolf in such a way. He slowly crept behind the first man, his smirk turning feral. This was the man who had kidnapped Toboe. Without a hint of remorse he drew the blade across the man's throat, the crimson liquid splashing the other man.

"I wasn't going to do anything, I swear." The man took a step back, the scent of urine suddenly in the air. The last thing he saw was a massive enraged wolf flying at him.

Tsume licked the blood from his hand, the coppery tang driving back his rage. He cleaned his knife on the pimp's clothing and resheathed it before continuing down the hallway to a door near the end. Inside the room he could hear the deep easy breathing of Toboe asleep that he was used to. Leave it to the small wolf to sleep through the carnage that had taken place just down the hall.

The wolf tried the knob and when he found it locked he simply kicked the door in, not wanting to take the time to find the key on the dead man.

Toboe woke up at the sound of the lock and hinges on his door snapping in half. A lean leather clad figure slipped into the room, golden eyes immediately going to the bed.

The small wolf threw himself at the other wolf, arms circling his neck as his legs wrapped around the older wolf's waist. Tsume's hands rested on the underside of Toboe's thighs, supporting the brown wolf's slight weight. He nuzzled Tsume's cheek, unable to keep from smiling. "You saved me."

The grey wolf nipped Toboe's ear lobe, smirking when he shuddered. "Didn't I promise I'd never leave you behind? Have I ever gone back on my word?"

Toboe pulled back, citrine eyes bright. "Not that I can remember." They stared at each other for several seconds before Tsume claimed the younger wolf's mouth in a demanding kiss, finally giving in to his need to touch Toboe.

The brown wolf's hand clenched the back to Tsume's coat and he moaned into the kiss, pleasure tingling through his body.

Tsume broke the kiss, trying not to laugh at the dazed look on the teen's face. He brought him back with a sharp nip to his bottom lip. The young wolf flushed when he noticed the penetrating look Tsume was giving him.

The older wolf kissed him again before his hands slid down Toboe's legs and unwrapped them from around his waist. "We need to leave before a guard comes."

Toboe sighed as he slid down the grey wolf's long body. "Fine." He got his clothes off the shelf as Tsume kicked out the boards that covering the window. The young wolf slipped his shirt on and they were out of the building, leaping from roof to roof back to their basement.

-----

Hige was about to slip into the basement when Kiba stopped him. "Look." The dun wolf looked through the window, jaw dropping open in shock.

Tsume and Toboe were asleep curled together in human form in a corner of the basement. Toboe was still wearing the leather pants and his shirt was partially unbuttoned, Tsume's hand dark against the younger wolf's pale chest. They were pressed together, one of Tsume's legs between Toboe's.

"Are they together?" Hige glanced at the white wolf, eyes questioning."

Kiba nodded, blue eyes soft. "Yes. And they're stronger because of it."


End file.
